Solo por ti
by mindfreak97
Summary: Rin inicia la preparatoria junto con su prima Kagome, ella no tiene ninguna expectativa de la preparatoria y solo un sueño en la vida, pero en cuanto conozca a Sesshomaru se dara cuenta que soñar es solo una pequeña parte de la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Solo por ti

Nada, eso quería hacer, nada, desperté y supe de inmediato que era uno de esos días en que la sola idea de levantarte de la cama apesta.

Pero como sabía que mi madre no tardaría en venir a despertarme, tome todas las fuerzas que tenía y me levante de la comodidad de mi cama, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea.

Mi nombre es Rin Yamamoto, tengo 15 años y hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria, me encantaba leer y soñaba que algún día llegará a ser una gran escritora, como mi madre, ella había muerto cuando yo tenía 5 años en un accidente automovilístico, había ido a un viaje para publicar su libro, y cuando venía de regreso con el chofer un camión volcó su coche al barranco, y mi madre murió junto con el chofer, los pocos recuerdos que conservo de ella son las noches en las que no podía dormir y ella me abrazaba y me contaba historias que ella misma había escrito, ella es mi ejemplo a seguir, después de su muerte parece ser que no solo perdí a mi madre, sino también a mi padre, el no soporto el dolor de su perdida y se centro únicamente en sus negocios olvidándose de su propia hija que también había perdido a uno de sus seres más amados.

Mi consuelo era saber que mi prima Kagome me comprendía y la tenía siempre junto a mí, y más ahora que iríamos en la preparatoria Suzuki una de las más prestigiosas de Japón, y como siempre despistada y aburrida de la rutina no pensé que ese día tuviera algo de especial, y como de costumbre, me equivoque.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin!, apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-grito Kagome desde su cuarto.

-Ya que-dije para mis adentros, no era mi deseo ir a esa preparatoria pero esa había sido la decisión de mi padre y también su condición para dejarme estudiar literatura.

Me dirigí al closet para sacar el uniforme, que para nada me gustaba, era un saco gris, una falda de igual color, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, la falda era demasiado corta y yo soy una chicas más de pantalones que de vestidos, pero eran las reglas y las tenía que seguir, no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo la preparatoria.

Una vez que termine de vestirme baje para desayunar, ahí se encontraba mi prima desayunando, en cuanto me vio termino su desayuno y me apresuro a empezar el mío.

-Vamos, Rin, vamos tenemos que apurarnos no quiero llegar el primer día de clases tarde.- dijo empujándome hacia la mesa.

-Si, si, ya voy no tienes que apresurarme, yo bajo presión no funciono.-dije sentándome a comer mi fruta, genial, mi prima me había quitado el apetito, pero me lo comí como pude.

-Bien ya terminaste, ya vámonos.- dijo dándome mi mochila y sacándome de la casa, ¿qué le pasa a esa mujer?.

-Ok, pero yo se me el camino, gracias, jajaja-dije viendo que en su cara se formaba un puchero, el mismo que hacía cada vez que quería algo.

-está bien, pero por lo menos apúrate, Jaja-dijo subiendo a mi Volvo, regalo de quinces.

Y así, en mi Volvo junto a mi prima, emprendí el camino hacia la preparatoria Suzuki, sin pocas expectativas de nuestro primer día, sin saber que ese día cambiaría toda mi vida.


	2. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES Y EMPEZAMOS MAL

Primer día de clases

Sessh pov.

-Apúrate baka que no tengo tu tiempo, y yo si tengo cosas que hacer-le grite al inepto de mi hermano menor, Inuyasha, llevaba 15 minutos en el baño haciendo no se que.

-Mira nenita, llegar un poco tarde a clases no arruinara tu promedio perfecto-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del baño.

-Tampoco pretendo que lo comprendas, pero para mi si es importante-dijo Sesshomaru mientras recogía su portafolio y salía por la puerta.

- me lo imagino como no tienes vida social, lo único que te queda es ir bien en la escuela, bueno algo debías de hacer bien ¿no?, no hay nadie que no sea bueno en por lo menos una cosa.-dijo el insecto tratándose de hacerse el chistosito.

-pero que dices insecto, si tu eres la clara excepción a esa regla- dije socarronamente, a este juego podían jugar dos.

Me miro con los ojos llenos de odio como si soñara cuantas torturas pudiera practicar conmigo, pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil.

-Feh! ¿Qué no decías que se te iba a hacer tarde?, vámonos-dijo dándose por vencido. Y este round lo había ganado yo.

Rin pov.

-Ya casi llegamos Kagome, ¿no estas emocionada?-dije volteando la mirada hacia mi prima que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si, pero también estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿tu no?-dijo mirándome

-Si, claro que si es lo mas normal, conoceremos gente nueva, va a ser muy emocionante.-dije soltando un grito agudo, estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento y salimos del coche no pudimos evitar admirar los edificios del instituto, se veian que eran muy antiguos aunque estaban muy bien conservados, aquel instituto contrastaba mucho con los que estaban alrededor de el, la fachada era de color rojo oscuro y lo demás eran de color naranja con ventanas, puertas y doseles de madera que le daban un toque muy elegante, el instituto tenía más de 100 años de antigüedad.

Entramos al edificio de atención a los alumnos, para pedir nuestros horarios de clases, entramos a la oficina la secretaria que se encontraba ahí y nos atendió muy amablemente, estábamos checando nuestros horarios cuando íbamos saliendo de la oficina, no me fijaba por donde caminaba cuando de repente, CRASH (**perdón no se me ocurrió un sonido mejor =S)**

-auch!!, eso me dolió- alguien había chocado conmigo y me había tirado, cuando levante la mirada para ver quien fue el o la persona que me tiro, al mirar me encontré con el hombre con la mirada mas fría que haya visto en toda mi vida, tan solo ver como me miraba me produjeron escalofríos pero había algo en el que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Fíjate por donde caminas antes de que tengas otro accidente-dijo mirándome despectivamente, bueno y ¿este quien se cree que es?, a mi no me iba a hablar así, me levante y me puse enfrente de el, era mucho más alto que yo, y más atemorizante de cerca, pero eso no me importo.

-Ahora resulta que fue culpa mía-dije con todo el cinismo que pude, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-Si, si te fijaras por donde caminas no hubiéramos chocado en primer lugar, asi que fijate-dijo sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Bueno, ¿y quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?, ahora resulta que eres el dueño del piso para decirme si camino por el o no-dije mirándolo fijamente.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en su rostro,- No, del pasillo no-dijo, no pude evitar sonreír-sino de toda la escuela, mi padre es el director del instituto-dijo

Y así de rápido como apareció mi sonrisa desapareció.

**Definitivamente no es la mejor forma de empezar el año no??**

**Bueno si le gusto dejen reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, se aceptan cualquier tipo de criticas pero que sean CONSTRUCTIVAS, igualmente los jitomatazoos.**

**Besoos hasta el próximo cap.**

**ATTO mindfreak----**


	3. Chapter 3

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES:MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO.

-Mira, fíjate que no me interesa en lo más mínimo que tu padre sea el dueño de la escuela eso no hará que me disculpe por algo que no fue mi culpa-y sin más que decir me giré y empecé a caminar, pero no llegue muy lejos porque alguien había tomado mi brazo y no me permitía continuar.

-En ese caso yo tampoco me voy a disculpar.-dijo al tenerme frente a frente.

-Mira que no las necesito, tus disculpas sirven para tan poquito como tu-dije, me gire y me fui de ahí sin más, conforme avanzaba por el pasillo me di cuenta de que la gente me miraba sorprendida y las chicas…, bueno, las chicas eran un caso parte, parecía que en la escuela le tenían igual respeto al director ya su hijo, pero eso a mí no me importaba yo no me dejaba de nadie y mucho menos de un prepotente como él.

-Rin,¿ Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso al hijo del director?-dijo mi prime Kagome poniéndose delante de mi impidiéndome el paso, mi prima era muy inocente.

-Él fue el que empezó, sino de hubiera puesto en el plan grosero yo tampoco lo habría hecho-le dije, era la verdad.

-Pero con lo que le dijiste te estás jugando tu estancia aquí-dijo sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-bueno, mejor para mi, para empezar yo nunca quise venir a esta escuela, déjame recordarte que me obligaron.-dije, si por mi hubiera sido hubiera hecho la prepa en cualquier escuela para después entrar en la universidad de artes, pero mi padre es el que paga y esta fue su condición.

-pero mi tío hizo esto porque el piensa que es lo mejor para ti-dijo Kagome cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-creo que hubiera sido mejor que me preguntara en lugar de obligarme, ¿no crees?-dije con un tono de profunda amargura.

-está bien, está bien, ya no hablemos de eso-dijo Kagome sabiendo cómo iba a terminar la discusión, de repente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro-Te pasaste con lo último que le dijiste, eso si fue insultar su orgullo.-dijo al final riéndose, no pude aguantar la risa y la acompañe.

-¿viste su expresión?, fue impagable, ¿Por qué nunca se tiene una cámara a mano cuando se necesita?.-dije, me hubiera gustado haber captado ese momento para la posteridad.

-L a próxima vez traeré una, quien sabe que pueda pasar.-dijo

-Bueno pero por mientras tenemos que buscar nuestro salón-dije mientras checaba en mi horario que aula era y la materia que nos tocaba.-nos toca en el aula 4-c que esta en el segundo piso, vamos-le dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el salón.

Antes de entrar al aula nos dimos cuenta que en la puerta había dos filas, una de hombres y una de mujeres, nos acercamos para preguntarle a una chica con una coleta alta, con el cabello castaño obscuro y ojos bonitos del mismo color.

-disculpa, soy Rin y esta es mi prima Kagome, ¿Por qué todos están formados?-le dije a la chica quien me respondió con una sonrisa inmediata.

-Hola, yo soy Sango, estamos esperando a que el profesor llegue, el es el que tiene la llave para abrir el salón y además el nos organizara con nuestro compañero para el resto del ciclo.-dijo Snago sin perder nunca su sonrisa.

-mmm… por el resto del ciclo, ¿solo tenemos un compañero?-le pregunte, por lo general se cambiaba periódicamente de compañero, espero que me toque con alguna persona agradable, sino me llevaría con el como con el tipo que me tiró en el pasillo, nada más de pensar en eso me daba tanto coraje, que me daban ganas de regresar y …., bueno mejor no pensaba en eso, no quería tentar a la suerte y a mi poco autocontrol.

-si, es algo raro, pero este profesor tiene reglas muy estrictas.-dijo Sango, tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a llevar muy bien con esta chica, parecía ser una persona muy agradable.

-Bueno-dijo mi prima Kagome-esperemos que a alguna de nosotras nos toque contigo-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esperemos que si-dijo Sango correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

_**Sessh pov**_

Esa mocosa, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarme así enfrente de todos?, era una insolente. Después de su pequeño encuentro pensaba que se disculparía y se iría llena de vergüenza como todos, pero no, ella se había quedado a enfrentarme. _Tienes que admitir que es valiente_, dijo su parte buena de la conciencia, _y también muy guapa, _dijo la otra parte con una cara pícara, _bueno, ¿qué tu solo piensas en eso?_, dijo su parte buena recriminándole su falta de delicadeza, la otra parte la miro socarrona, _¿y para que te digo que no si ya sabes que si?, _dijo para después soltar una carcajada burlona, _ me das asco ,_ le dijo la otra parte y con eso desaparecieron las dos, para dejar a un confundido Sesshomaru.

El y su medio hermano seguían caminando por el pasillo, Inuyasha el inepto de su hermano, no había dicho nada mientras caminaban, sabía muy bien que con ese humor que traía Sesshomaru no debía hablarle sino quería que Sesshomaru le contestara de mala manera.

-Hola, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo Miroku, quien recién había aparecido en su camino y como si nada los había saludado.

-Bien, Miroku ¿y tu?-dijo Inuyasha haciéndole la plática a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Muy bien, hay muy buenos paisajes que admirar-dijo volteando a ver a unas chicas que estaban de espaldas a ellos, eran muy lindas y sus faldas muy cortas, después de contemplarlas unos segundos se volteo hacía sus amigos y sonrío abiertamente y sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Veo que sigues siendo un pervertido, el viaje que hiciste con tus padres a Alaska este verano no te ayudo en nada-dijo Inuyasha, recordando que a los padres de Miroku no les gustaba que le coqueteara a cada chica bonita que veía.

-Bueno, debo decirte que al principio fue dificil-dijo adoptando un tono serio- veras las chicas se visten muy abrigadoras por allá, pero encontré una manera de que no les de frío sin esos grandes abrigos.-dijo lanzándome una mirada pícara.

-No, la verdad es que no-dijo Miroku sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo-y miren que hay cosas buenas por aquí.-dijo volteando a ver tres chicas formadas en la fila frente a un salón.

Sesshomaru reconoció a una de las chicas, era la chica con la que había chocado minutos antes y con la que había discutido, ahora que la veía bien no parecía tan agresiva como hace unos momentos, mas bien le parecía una chica tranquila y muy, muy bonita.

De inmediato se quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía pensar en cosas así, no el, _ yo creo que sí puedes y_ lo estás haciendo, dijo la parte buena de su conciencia, mientras la otra parte gritaba llena de júbilo, _¡Por fin! ,!Ya era hora!._

**Bueno, bueno ke les pareció el capi ehh???**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esperaba hacerlo mas grande el capi pero creo ke con esto es bastante** **dejen reviews, recuerden que cualquier critica es bien recibida, ahhhh y contestando a unas preguntas, sii, va ser un inu & kag, el próximo capi contendrá algo de eso, jaja ya verán ya verán**

**Ja bueno creo ke ya me voy, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Nos leemos**

**Atto Mindfreak**


	4. Mi nuevo compañero

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES: AHORA TE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR UN AÑO… LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA

Sessh pov

-Dejen de decir esas estupideces- dije enojado, pero de inmediato me arrepentí, no me había dado cuenta pero, lo había dicho en voz alta, entonces me percate que el insecto y la lagartija se me quedaban viendo muy raro.

-perdona Sesshomaru si dijimos algo que te molesto-dijo la lagartija.

-Feh!, para que te disculpas, ¿no ves que tanto fijador de cabello que usa se le fue al cerebro y se lo rostizo?-dijo el pequeño insecto, que insoportable que era.

-Ese comentario tan estúpido solo pudo salir de tu boca, insecto-dije y les di la espalda, no quería escuchar mas sus tonterías.

_Uy pues que amargado estas ehh, diviértete un poco, vamos no seas aguafiestas, _me dijo la parte mala de mi conciencia, bueno pues a ti no te interesa, lo que haga o deje de hacer, le dije, _pues fíjate que si me importa porque yo soy tu, formo parte de ti y la verdad no se porque no tienes un poquito mas de mi, y mira que deberías ehhh, me la paso muy bien, _me dijo en doble sentido, no te metas más en mi cabeza me tienes harto, le dije.

-Oye, achichincle- me dijo el insecto-¿Por qué esta toda esa gente formada?-dijo señalando a la fila donde estaba formada la chica del pleito-ey, ¿qué no es esa la tipa con la que chocaste hace rato?- dijo enfocando su vista en su dirección.

-no se y no me interesa-dije con indiferencia, _aja, y yo me chupo el dedo,_ me dijo la parte buena de mi conciencia.

-no te hagas el que la virgen te habla Sesshomaru, definitivamente si hubiera visto a esa chica antes nunca se me olvidaría su rostro.-dijo la lagartija de Miroku.

-A ti, la verdad a mi no me interesa-dije

-Amargado-dijo el insecto.

-No te digas tan feo-le dije antes de girarme para ir a formarme, no quería seguir escuchando las tonterías de esos dos inmaduros .

Rin pov

-Entonces dices que es un profesor muy estricto-le dije a Sango continuando con la conversación.

-Si el profesor Bankotsu es muy estricto, quizás el mas estricto-dijo Sango-O al menos eso me ha dicho mi hermano Kohaku.-

-ah, ¿tienes un hermano?, ¿En que año va?-le pregunto mi prima Kagome.

-Pues va un año delante de nosotras, al igual que ese chico de alla-dijo y señalo a un chico,¡no lo podía creer!, era el chico con el que me había peleado.

-oye rin, ¿no es ese el tipo con el que te peleaste hace unos momentos?-dijo Kagome, cuando la voltee a ver me di cuenta de quien en realidad miraba era al chico que estaba a lado del cara de yeso engreído **(jaja esto lo saque de una telenovela)**.

-¿y tu que tanto le ves a su amiguito, eh?-le dije, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente y se sonrojo, que yo recordara Kagome solo había tenido un novio, y lo había querido mucho pero sus papas no veían con buenos ojos que mantuviera una relación con alguien que consideraban inferior a ella, recuerdo que mi prima había sufrido mucho, la verdad no entendía esos prejuicios, que aunque mis tios fueran las mejores personas que había conocido, creyeran en ellos.

-¿yo?, n-no nad-da, ¿que Tendría que verle?-y su cara ahora parecía una señal de transito.

-si tu lo dices-le dije dejando aparte el tema…por ahora, capte una mirada de Sango que me hizo ver que ella también se había percatado de la extraña actitud de mi prima.

-bueno,-dijo Sango tratando de aparentar ligereza-miren ahí viene el profesor-dijo apuntando con la cabeza a el pasillo, un hombre venía caminando por el pasillo, era de tez morena y cabello negro ke caía por su espalda en una trenza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Entren todos-ordeno con voz severa, y todos entraron al salón en el acto.

Todos se sentaron en los pupitres dobles como quisieron, Kagome y Rin se sentaron juntas y a Sango no le quedo otra opción más que sentarse con un tipo que llevaba una coletita, los últimos en entrar fueron el cara de yeso y a al amiguito al que Kagome no lo dejaba de mirar (pero justo cuando entro Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada), hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que los dos se parecían mucho, hasta parecían hermanos.

-Sientense-dijo el profesor Bankotsu, recorrió al grupo con la mirada para comprobar que todos estaban sentados, y a continuación recitó-como la mayoría ha de saber soy el profesor Bankotsu Shinintai (**mil disculpas no se me ocurrió nada mejor :S)**y les impartiré la materia de Economía-genial lo único que me faltaba-ya se que a ninguno de ustedes le gusta la materia y les voy a decir algo-su mirada recorrió a la clase otra vez-no me importa, tendrán que aprobar mi materia asi sea con un 7, si un siete-dijo al ver que un muchacho soltaba un jadeo-asi que si no les gusta mi clase, tendrán que aprobar aun asi.-

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y empezó a buscar en su maletín, después de unos segundo, sacó un folder y se dirigió otra vez a la clase.

-Mi forma de impartir la clase es un poco diferente a las de los demás profesores, yo asigno un compañero para el resto del año, asi que comencemos-y saco la hoja que venía dentro del folder y empezó a leer-Yamamoto Kagome, su compañero será Inuyasha Taisho.

Como ninguna de las dos sabíamos quién era Inuyasha Kagome levanto la mano para preguntar, -disculpe profesor, pero no se quien es mi compañero-dijo y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-Señor Taisho levántese por favor-dijo el profesor sin dirigirse en nadie en especial.

Al otro lado del salón un joven de larga cabellera plateada se levanto de mala gana de su asiento y sin mirar a nadie, no podía ser ¡era el chico que venía con el cara de yeso!, se veía que tenía el mismo carácter engreído que el otro, aunque a mi prima le paso inadvertido eso ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de evitar su sonrojo.

-Señorita Yamamoto vaya a sentarse con su compañero-dijo el profesor impacientándose.

Mi prima se levantó y avanzo lentamente hacia la banca donde estaba Inuyasha y no levantó la cabeza hasta que estuvo sentada lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha.

-Jamasuki Sango su compañero será Yamashita Miroku-dijo el profesor fijando su vista nuevamente en la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

Genial ahí se iba mi oportunidad de tener por compañero a alguien que conociera, al parecer Sango si sabía de quien se trataba su compañero y no le hacía nada de gracia porque lo único que hizo fue patear la silla sin siquiera mirarlo para que se sentará y cuando el la saludo ella solo le dedico una gélida mirada que lo hizo callarse de inmediato.

-Yamamoto Rin su compañero será Taisho Sesshomaru-dijo el profesor sin mirarme, en ese momento de la última banca del salón se levanto la persona que iba a ser mi compañero por el resto del año y de ahora en adelante mi peor pesadilla, nada más y nada menos que el tipo al que le había gritado en el pasillo…Sesshomaru.

**Perdoon no puedo decir más se que me tarde mil años en actualizar y el capi no es muy largo asi que ruego e imploro que no por eso dejen d dejar reviews…**

**Oook bueno ya he empezado a escribir el otro y así no tardarme tantooooo en subirlo akii unos adelantos.**

**-¡no lo soporto!, es un pedante, no quiero pasar todo el año con el, va a ser un tormento-dije en cuanto nos sentamos en la cafetería, había explotado la bomba.**

**-bueno, según lo que me han contado, Sesshomaru no siempre fue así-dijo Sango bajando la voz para que nadie mas que Kagome y yo la escucharamos-según me ha contado mi hermano Sesshomaru se volvió así desde lo que le paso con Kykyo.-dijo en tono serio.**

**-¿Qué Kykyo?, ¿Qué le pasó?-dije con curiosidad, ¿Qué podría haber pasado que hiciera que alguien se convirtiera en una persona como Sesshomaru?...**

**Bueno en el siguiente cap sabremos mas sobre el pasado turbio de Sesshii bueno hasta el próximo capp**

**ATTO MARIJOU**


End file.
